Misión Imposible III: Un fanfic de Sevvy
by Fleur Delacour2
Summary: A Severus Snape se le ha encomendado una Misión que él cataloga IMPOSIBLE: Su compañero: el lobillo Lupin. Snape nunca se imaginó en situciones tan extrañas, y afronta el kharma de su vida, hacer algo con su hermosamente grasoso cabello
1. Capítulo I

misionimposible ****

Hola! 

Soy Fleur y es mi primer intento de hacer un fanfic un poco gracioso… gracias a María Luz, tu fuiste la que me dio la idea!

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo que después de una partida de póker con ella bajo una gran capa de humo de tabaco, le gané los personajes por unos minutos… pero ya se los devolví.

Estoy obsesionada con Snape y Alan Rickman! Los amo y me voy a casar con alguno de ellos! (O con los dos porqué no?) Es un fanfic bastante extraño y como pueden ver ESTA VEZ FUME TABACO JAJA

Ok ok, lee y disfruta! ^__^

Dedico esta historia a mi familia de Harrymania y su Webmaster: Ustedes me alegran la vida.. y espero que con esto yo se las logre alegrar por unos minutos (aunque mi concepto de "gracioso" está un poco tergiversado jaja)

__

Advertencia: 

Este fanfic NO contiene slash (relaciones entre hombres) pero tiene partes "emotivas" (NO hay escenas fuertes) si te incomoda por favor no sigas leyendo. Estás advertido, no asumo responsabilidades, no quiero ver reviews estilo "Enferma, dos hombres no se pueden amar!" por que si es así.. y si veo ese tipo de reviews… tendré que borrarlo-- Dobby malo, espero no haberte desilusionado!

****

"Misión Imposible III: un fanfic de Sevvy"

Era diciembre, época en la cual se respira un aire Navideño en todos los rincones de Hogwarts, excepto en dos lugares: las mazmorras y la oficina de Snape.

Todo Hogwarts estaba decorado con guirnaldas, serpentinas, campanillas y para desgracia de Snape, muérdagos. 

__

'Me asegurare de no colocarme debajo de uno ' se prometió a si mismo, caminando por un corredor mientras observaba a Trelawney parada debajo de una de esas temidas plantitas, mirando con ojos soñadores a Snape.

Entró al Gran Hall y vio los típicos doce pinos con las mismas decoraciones de siempre_. 'Vaya… que poco original' _pensó Snape. 

Se sentó al lado de McGonagall la cual estaba muy concentrada comiendo su desayuno. Al empezar a comer ella le pregunto:

"Oye Sev, aquí entre los dos.. Qué le vas a pedir a Santa?" preguntó ella.

Snape levantó una ceja. "No estas como _grandecita_ para esas cosas?" le preguntó Snape asombrado.

"Oh vamos, acepta que hasta estas alturas de la vida le sigues pidiendo regalos a Santa, además que todavía estas a tiempo, es antes de la media noche que pones tu lista dentro de la bota" le respondió ella.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio.

"Yo ya tengo mi lista.. si quieres darte ideas, pásate por mi oficina esta tarde y así podremos discutir regalos.." dijo McGonagall confidencialmente.

Snape asintió. Del otro lado de Snape, Dumbledore le susurró:

"Minerva me tiene aburrido con su cuento de la lista de Navidad… espero que no le hayas aceptado una tarde en su oficina.." le dijo Dumbledore.

Snape no dijo nada. Dumbledore colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Snape.

"Que gran error, tienes mucho que aprender…" le dijo Dumbledore mientras masajeaba la cabeza de Snape de forma lastimera. Retiró su mano y se la limpió en su túnica disimuladamente. "Severus… seriamente deberías pensar en tu lista navideña.. pide algo que te sea _útil y necesario_" le dijo Dumbledore mientras observada el cabello del profesor de Pociones. 

__

"Creo que esto es serio… tengo que hacer una lista navideña y PRONTO! Pero necesito ideas… bueno, esta tarde sabré esta vieja que va a pedir" pensó Snape mientras jugaba con el tenedor y su salchichón.

Y sin más Snape se retiró del Gran Hall sin decir palabra. Durante el día no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, todo por la maldita lista de regalos.

Llegada la tarde Snape todavía dudaba si debía ir o no a la oficina de McGonagall. Pero aun así decidió ir, por educación y porque tenía la cabeza en blanco.

Snape tocó a la puerta. "Adelante!" dijo McGonagall desde adentro.

Entró de forma vacilante y vio que no solo McGonagall esta allí, sino también Lupin.

"Qué haces aquí?" le siseó Snape a Lupin.

"Hola Sevvy, también es un gusto verte" le dijo Lupin. "Minerva me invitó amablemente para comparar listas de regalos"

"Tu también?" le preguntó Snape a Lupin. "Puedo verla?"

"Seguro Sevvy, toma" le dijo Lupin, mientras le entregaba un papel a Snape.

Snape lo abrió con manos temblo-blo-blo-blo-blo-rosas. El papel decía:

__

"Querido Santa, para esta Navidad quiero:

Una caja completa de condones

Una máquina depilatoria para mis "días" de lobo.

El libro "Cómo subir su autoestima" por Libi Dinosa

Siete kilos de carne para mis apetitos voraces en días de luna llena.

Un afilador de uñas 

MUCHAS TÚNICAS 

Un vestido rosado de flores (..mm…er…para mi mamá claro)

Un látigo

Shampoo mata pulgas

Un teletubbie

"Barney y sus amigos van a París" la película.

Curso de culinaria con Marge Simpson

Y todo lo demás que me quieras regalar es bienvenido. Gracias.

Remus Lupin"

"Remy, esto parece más una lista para ir a mercar, que una lista de Navidad" le dijo Snape a Lupin cuando terminó de leer el papel.

"Sevvy cariño, esa es la idea!" exclamó Lupin.

"Le pides a Santa todo lo que necesitas fingiendo que es para Navidad y te lo da, y lo mejor de todo es que es gratis!" le dijo McGonagall.

"Pero esto no se ve muy honesto.." dijo Snape dudoso. McGonagall y Lupin soltaron la risa.

"Ay tu nunca cambias!" le dijo Lupin a Snape delicadamente en el oído, mientras le daba una suave palmada en el trasero.

Lupin le dio un suave beso a Snape en la mejilla, se dirigió a la puerta y exclamó desde allí "Piensa bien en tu lista, que sea algo _útil y necesario_, nos vemos amor!"

Cuando Lupin salió, McGonagall se dirigió a Snape.

"Aquí tienes mi lista, a ver si te decides hacer la tuya" le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa. "Ah, ignora la primer parte, quieres?" le dijo, un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Snape comenzó a leer:

__

"Querido Santa:

Soy Yo, Minnie la gatita, me recuerdas? Bueno, mis servicios no son gratis, así que ahí te va mi lista para este año, y esta vez es exigente:

Un galón de tintura negra para el cabello

Sostén con varillas de realce

Lentes de contacto (vamos Santy… ya me aburrí de las gafas)

Moñas de toda la gama de colores

Un bikini

Cobija del Rey León 

Póster de cuerpo entero de Alan Rickman a escala real

Fijador para cabello marca ACME 

Puñal extra-grande de doble-filo que puede cortar hasta huesos (¿¿¿???)

"Pociones de amor efectivas" por Rosa Melano

Si te quedan algún juguete de los que sabemos, mándamelo!

Gracias,

Minnie la gatita"

Snape no sabía que decir. Eran ideas excelentes. Después de leer la lista de McGonagall le dijo un rápido "Adios" y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Las ideas comenzaban brotar en su cabeza como si fueran granos en un adolescente - osea rápidamente- y tenía que llegar rápido a su oficina. 

Tomó un atajo por un corredor y vio a Trelawney debajo del mismo muérdago. Snape se burlo de ella al pasar.

Antes de entrar a su oficina pisó un papel, el cual le hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que cayera dolorosamente sobre su trasero. Del otro lado del corredor pudo escuchar a Trelawney gritar en medio de risas "El que ríe de último ríe mejor!!"

Sanpe masajeó usu trasero. Tomó el papel y lo abrió. Decía:

__

"Lista de regalos: por Harry Potter"

Snape decidió doblar el papel y luego de levantarse del suelo lentamente, entró a su oficina.

Una vez adentro, se sentó el sillón detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer el papel.

__

"Lista de regalos: por Harry Potter.

Querido Santa: 

Soy Harry Potter, huérfano número 2866482812984739290 en tu lista. 

Para esta Navidad quiero:

Una peluca como el cabello de Macy Gray

El corsé de Cristina Aguilera en el video de Moulin Rouge

Zapatos de plataforma de los años 70's

Foto mágica de Ron.. y Hermione 

Kit para lustrar mi varita

Crema anti-acné

Boxers con la cara de Draco Malfoy

CD de Betty la Fea

Lentes de contacto (si es posible que sean de color negros, quiero tener los mismos ojos que mi profe favorito Sevvy.. y poder andar libremente sin tropesarme con las paredes)

Snape sintió escalofrío al leer esa parte. 

__

Y por último otro Mapa del Merodeador… no quiero resultar quejetas, pero Mad-Eye Moody se quedó con el mío.

Gracias, espero los regalos…

Harry Potter

Ps: Santa.. de verdad existes? Siempre que te hago una lista nunca me mandas los regalos que quiero. Quiero también pedirte un favor especial….. verás, creo que el Profe Snape necesita algo que haga cambiar su vida. Tú me entiendes."

Snape se sintió inspirado por esta lista. Agarró su pluma, un papel y empezó a escribir:

__

"Querido Santa:

Para esta Navidad me gustaría:

Una caja de condones 

"Nuevas técnicas de crueldad con los estudiantes" por Atila el Huno 

Sangre de vacante y cola de una manta raya

Snape se detuvo. _'McGonagall pidió un póster de cuerpo entero a escala real de Alan Rickman.. yo también quiero uno!! Seguramente Potter se refería a esto al escribirle a Santa que me regalará algo que cambiara mi vida'_ pensó Snape, mientras escribía.

__

Póster de cuerpo entero a escala real de Alan Rickman

Gel para el cabello

Túnica verde (tú sabes, después del accidente que tuve cuando estaba enfermo de fiebre)

Muñeca Sailor Moon

"Pociones que superan el viagra" por el Dr. Bill Clinton

Axe para hombres

Snape se detuvo de nuevo. La lista estaba perfecta. Pero entonces una visión le vino. Era Dumbledore mirando su cabello esa mañana en el gran Hall… entonces se preguntó: Realmente su lista estaba completa? Realmente un póster de Alan Rickman le cambiaría su vida y le haría feliz? Realmente ese era su deseo? Realmente no debería Santa regalarle el póster de Alan Rickman a la escritora de este fanfic? Realmente voy a dejar de decir realmente?

Snape se puso a pensar… recordó las palabras de Dumbledore y Lupin _"algo útil"_ y la mirada de Dumbledore... tenía algo que ver con su cabello.. pero cómo? Si era tan bello! Hasta olor natural tenía. Brillo natural tenía. Hasta nuevas formas de vida inteligente se podrían formar en su cabeza. Pero a la gente le agradaba? Su cerebro le dio una respuesta: Head and Shoulders.

__

'Head and shoulders… un shampoo muggle. Eso era! Pero por qué Head and shoulders y no Pantene?' pensó Snape. 

La respuesta es sencilla: a la escritora de este fanfic el Pantene le deja horrible el cabello.

Tenía un dilema, una crisis existencial: muy pocas veces en su vida se había lavado el cabello.. era como una Misión Imposible III.

Pero aún así escribió en el papel nítidamente:

__

Shampoo y acondicionador Head and Shoulders… para cabello graso

Eso es todo Santa,

Love and mischief from--

Sinceramente;

Severus Snape."

Ahora Snape necesitaba una bota Navideña para colocar la lista. Se dirigió a su habitación detrás de su oficina, abrió su guardarropa y empezó a sacar zapatos, desde zapatillas de ballet hasta botas de cuero vaqueras.

No tenía bota Navideña.

Salió como loco de su habitación y de su oficina. El tiempo se acababa. Corrió por los corredores (de nuevo vio a Trelawney debajo del muérdago, con ojos suplicantes).

Corrió y corrió, la música de la banda sonora de Misión Imposible en el ambiente.. tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan pirulin… pirulin… pirulin… taran.

Vio una puerta, se acercó, tomó la chapa, la giró y abrió la puerta rebelando la oficina de Lupin.

"Remmy, necesito una bota.." le dijo Snape sin aliento.

"Sevvy, ya tienes mis botas vaqueras de cuero, para que quieres otra?" le preguntó Lupin impaciente.

"No, no es eso.. una bota Navideña" le dijo Snape irritado.

"Ah, me hubieras dicho antes.." le dijo Lupin mientras colocaba su propia bota sobre la chimenea. "Te la voy a dar… pero qué me das cambio?"

"No se Remmy… por favor, apúrate, ya casi es media noche" le dijo Snape.

Lupin se desilusionó. "Qué color, rojo o verde?" le preguntó Lupin tiernamente.

"Amor, la pregunta sobra" le dijo Snape mientras Lupin le pasaba la bota verde.

"Gracias, me has salvado la vida.." le dijo Snape. Se dispuso a irse pero Lupin lo detuvo.

"Sevvy, olvidaste mirar arriba" le dijo Lupin sensualmente.

Snape miró. Del techo colgaban cientos de muérdagos. Lo primero que se había prometido y había caído en las garras de Lupin.

"Está bien.. pero rápido" le dijo Snape. Se aceró a Lupin, lo tomó por la cintura y suavemente lo besó. Lupin sonrió mientras tenía sus labios juntos con los de Snape.

Snape se separó bruscamente. "Gracias por la bota, te veo en la cena Navideña" y se salió de la oficina de Lupin.

Corrió y corrió de nuevo hacia su oficina. De regreso vio a… ok ok, ya saben, a Trelawney debajo del muérdago, ok.. es solo que me cae mal… *Fleur tose, aclara su garganta, y continúa escribiendo* 

siguió corriendo, la media noche se acercaba, se le cayó la zapatilla de cristal… no, ese es otro cuento… ok, después de mucho correr, llegó a su oficina, abrió la puerta, cogió su lista, la colocó dentro de la bota, y colocó la bota encima de la chimenea. Miró el reloj. Marcaba 11:55 p.m. Había logrado su propósito. Tendría sus regalos al día siguiente.

Salió de su oficina para dirigirse al Gran Hall. Cogió otro camino ya que no quería ver a Trelawney debajo del muérdago.

Entró al Gran Hall y vio a Flitwick seguido por Sprout, Vector, Potter, Granger Weasley, Dumbledore a la cabeza, McGonagall, Lupin y al lado de él una silla vacía. 

Snape se dirigió hacia Lupin y se sentó al lado de él.

"Lo conseguiste?" le preguntaron Lupin y McGonagall al mismo tiempo. Snape les sonrió.

"Bien hecho" le murmuró Lupin a Snape, mientras tomaba una de su manos en las suyas y la acariciaba.

La cena duró tres horas. Todos comieron y charlaron animadamente excepto alguien: Potter. 

__

'Por qué? Por lo general es habla más que una mujer' pensó Snape, pero recordó: _él_ tenía su lista de Navidad.. Potter no iba a recibir regalos este año.

"Remmy… ves que Harry está triste?" le dijo Snape a Lupin.

"Sí.. no lo había notado.. por qué lo dices?" le dijo Lupin lentamente.

"Creo que es por mi culpa…" le dijo Snape.

****

Te gustó? Quieres más? Házmelo saber, dejando un lindo review… ahora.. si estuviste tan atento, cuantas veces se menciona la palabra "Muérdago" en el fanfic? ^__^


	2. Capítulo II

mision-i2

**Hola! Aquí esta' el capitulo dos… escrito en mi tierra natal… tuve la suerte de encontrar un computador, pero con un problema: tenia el teclado en ingles y con un virus… no se extrañen por las tildes tan raras.. y si hay algún ; (punto y coma) que vean, por favor hagan de cuenta que es una "ñ". Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Pase el cumpleaños de J.K. Rowling y Harry en un pub en una de las calles mas populares de Londres. A J.K. le gusto tanto mi regalo que a cambio me presto' sus personajes de Harry Potter. (Podría escribir un fanfic sobre mi encuentro con J.K. JAJAJA)**

**_Advertencia: _**

**_Este fanfic contiene romance hombre/hombre, NO es slash… lo repito.. NO TIENE ESCENAS FUERTES, si aun así te incomoda por favor no sigas leyendo.._**

** **

**"Misión imposible III: Un fanfic de Sevvy"**

**Capitulo 2**

Lupin no sabia que decir.

"Vámonos y te explico" murmuro' Snape.

Lupin se levanto' y le ofreció su mano a Snape. Snape la tomo' cariñosamente y se levanto', pero antes de irse decidió tomar algo de la mesa para el "camino": había de todo… pavo, patatas fritas, carne, pollo que se come con la mano, pan con shansho, lechona, guaro, chunchullo, tamales colombianos. Snape opto' por un pedazo grasoso de chuleta de cerdo.

"Creo que ya empiezo a entender porque Severus tiene el cabello tan grasoso.." le susurro' McGonagall a Dumbledore en el oído, mientras miraban el pedazo de chuleta de cerdo en la mano de Snape. Ambos vejestorios estallaron en un ataque de risa.

Lupin y Snape se despidieron de todos y como alma que lleva el diablo salieron del Gran Hall. Mientras caminaban por los corredores Lupin le pregunto' a Snape.

"Oye Sevvy… tienes una aspirina o una sal de frutas? Creo que no me cayo' bien la cena…Pero eso no te quería preguntar… ah si! Como es eso de que tu eres el culpable de la tristeza de Harry? Siempre eres el culpable de la rabia mas no de la tristeza… Fuiste demasiado cruel con el en clase?"

Snape lo silencio' con la mirada. "Te explico en mi oficina…" le gruño' Snape.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, Snape chupando, succionando, saboreando y lamiendo su……………………… Pe……………………dazo de chuleta (ay pero que mal pensados!). Pasaron por el frente de… a que no adivinan! No, no, no de Trelawney: de Peeves el cual cantaba _"Lupin y Snape sentados en un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e"_

"Maldito poltergeist" siseo' Snape.

"Si la que escribe este fanfic recordara cual fue el hechizo que use contra Peeves en el tercer libro seria bueno.. pero mejor ignoremos al enano-con-pipi-del-tamaño-de-un-maní " dijo Lupin tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la oficina de Snape, lo primero que hizo Lupin fue mirar hacia arriba. Snape lo noto' y enseguida le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante:

"Ni creas Lupin… no voy a poner muérdagos en mi oficina… Te imaginas si entrara Trelawney o Bitchy Spears con lo mucho que me tienen agobiado? No quiero ni imaginármelo.." concluyo' Snape meneando su cabeza en negación.

Lupin se río del comentario. Le tomo' unos segundos para que adquiriera seriedad otra vez.

"Bueno… respecto a Harry.." empezó a decir Lupin.

"Ah si… bueno Harry no va a recibir regalos de Navidad esta noche porque yo tengo su lista de regalos" dijo Snape de manera simple.

Lupin miro' a Snape horrorizado. "Que'?! Haciendo trampa para recibir doble cantidad de regalos?!" exclamo' Lupin con un tono de voz chillón, mientras se paseaba por la oficina de Snape. "Sevvy, eres un tramposo, eso no se hace! Yo una vez lo hice y el resultado fue… bueno…" dijo Lupin mientras agachaba su cabeza.

"Cual fue el resultado?" pregunto' Snape intrigado.

"El punto es que Santy te va a castigar.." le dijo Lupin indignado.

"Por Dios Remmy…yo no le robe la lista, me la encontré tirada en el suelo" dijo Snape mientras recordaba el golpe en su trasero por culpa del maldito papel. Instintivamente levanto' su mano y se hizo "cuchicucha" en el trasero_. 'Estúpida lista de Potter, me pegue' muy fuerte.. y la Trelawney riéndose de mi.. ay mi pobre traserito.. sana que sana colita de rana si no sana hoy, sanara' mañana…wow Severus.. que hermoso soy, pero que traseroo.. ay eres mi hombre, que firmeza, que músculos, eres irresistible… ggrr… por eso a Remmy le gusto tanto, que delicia, a quien habré sacado un trasero tan lindo? No creo que a mi papa.. que esti--'_

"Sevvy… estas aquí?" le pregunto' Lupin.

"Si.. si.." dijo Snape vagamente, mientras retiraba su mano de su trasero. _'En otra ocasión me seguiré halagando'_ penso' Snape mientras le sonreía a Lupin hipócritamente.

"Que vamos a hacer con lo de Harry, Sevvy? Por cierto, no te enojes.. pero usa Colgate triple acción…" dijo Lupin. 

Snape dejo' de sonreír.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es comprarle los regalos y dárselos" dijo Snape seriamente.

"Te diría que eres un genio… solo por un detalle: ya paso Navidad, son las 3am y ninguna tienda de Hogsmade esta abierta.." dijo Lupin.

"Se los compramos mañana y se los damos en la noche..?" sugiririo' Snape distraídamente encogiéndose de hombros.

"Buena idea_… tu' se los puedes dar_, ya que es por _tu' culpa_ que no tiene regalos" dijo Lupin confiadamente.

"Alto, alto, alto.. que _yo que'_?" exclamo Snape alarmado.

"_Tu' le entregas los regalos_" le repitió Lupin.

"Remmy… _ninguno de los dos debe_: según Rowling _yo odio a ese chico_, además si _tu' le das los regalos_ Harry pensara' que estas metido en algún negocio de narcotrafico… recuerda: eres el profesor _pobre de la saga se libros de Harry Potter_ "dijo Snape.

Lupin permaneció en silencio, al igual que Snape. Snape lo consideró:

"Tengo una mejor idea… con _tu' dinero_ compramos los regalos y _yo se los entrego…_" dijo Snape buscando apoyo en su compañero.

"Esta bien.. pero de _donde voy a sacar el dinero_?" pregunto Lupin confundido.

"Oh vamos Remmy, todos sabemos que eres _gerente de dos casinos en Las Vegas y del Lido de Paris.._" le dijo Snape con una ceja levantada.

"Shh ok ok… con _mi dinero_… oye, podríamos parar lo de la _letra cursiva_ por favor?" dijo Lupin irritado.

"Si por favor…" dijo Snape impacientemente.
    
    "Continuando con la historia… comprarlo no será difícil, con mi dinero y la lista todo saldrá bien… ahora, como hacemos para que tu se lo entregues?"

De nuevo permanecieron los dos hombres mirándose seriamente. De repente a Lupin se le ilumino el rostro y una gran sonrisa se poso' en su rostro.

"Tengo una idea excelente, de esas que solo a mi se me ocurren!" exclamo' Lupin emocionado.

"Que?" le pregunto' Snape tajantemente.

"Te disfrazas de Santy y le das los regalos personalmente" dijo Lupin entusiasmado.

"Ah no, eso no…." dijo Snape aterrorizado. "Es una misión imposible para mi"

"Vamos Sevvy, será divertido!" chillo' Lupin.

"Y yo que gano con eso?" rugió Snape.

Lupin se acerco a Snape, lo abrazo' por detrás y le siseo en el odio sensualmente. "Lo que tu quieras amor.."

"Me voy a dormir" dijo Snape firmemente quitándose los brazos de Lupin de encima. Luego se dirigió a su habitación detrás de su oficina.
    
    Lupin lo siguió. Snape entro'a su habitación e intento' cerrar la puerta, pero Lupin puso su mano y lo detuvo.

"No me vas a dejar entrar?" gruño' Lupin eróticamente.

"Coge el mouse y sube… Que' dice? _Censor: G_.. es decir: _Clasificación: General_… todos pueden leer esto… así que largo" y Snape le cerro' la puerta en la jeta a Lupin.
    
    Snape pego' su oreja de Dumbo en la puerta: escucho' que Lupin se iba y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.
    
     
    
    "Ay que imbécil soy… pero tengo que respetar las reglas.. en _'Una noche'_le acepto la propuesta" dijo Snape en voz alta mientras buscaba su pijama de Winnie The Pu……Pooh.
    
     
    
    Se quito' la túnica y se miro' al espejo iluminado con bombillas fucsias alrededor. "Definitivamente, debería participar en Mr. Inglaterra con el severus… digo _severo_ trasero que tengo tan lindo"
    
     
    
    Snape se coloco' su pijama y modelo' un poco en frente de su espejo. Cogió su varita he hizo que apareciera un vaso con leche Parmalat y unas galletas en un plato de Pokemon sobre una mesita al lado de su guardarropa. _'A Santy le encantaran mis galletas'_penso' mientras saltaba como un sapo sobre la cama y se arropaba con sus cobijas de tela de leopardo. 
    
     
    
    "Espero…. que cuando amanezca mis regalos estén alrededor… de.. mi….cama…" dijo Snape mientras bostezaba. Se dio' la vuelta y quedo' profundamente dormido.
    
     
    
    ****
    
    Snape abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con la sexy cara de Alan Rickman. Su sueño se había convertido en realidad: iba a pasar el día con Al Rickman para el solito.
    
     
    
    Abrazo a Alan Rickman y noto' que había algo raro en e'l: estaba hecho de plástico.
    
     
    
    Snape salto' de su cama y a su lado cayo el póster de cuerpo entero a escala real de Alan Rickman. Miro' a su alrededor y vio todos los regalos de su lista.
    
     
    
    Empezó a saltar como loco alrededor de su cama. Se encontraba muy emocionado. Noto también que la leche había desaparecido junto con las galletas.
    
     
    
    Se agacho' y agarro' el primer regalo. Era una caja grande envuelto en papel de Jay Jay el Avioncito. La abrió y adentro había una etiqueta_ "Caja de condones de larga duración"_ Snape sonrío pícaramente.
    
     
    
    Había otro paquete pequeño. Snape lo abrió y de adentro saco' la sangre de la manta raya y la cola de la vacante_. 'Ah si se me había olvidado'_penso' mientras tomaba los frascos y los arrojaba descuidadamente del otro lado de la habitación.
    
     
    
    Cogió otro paquete un poco pesado. Lo abrió y cayeron dos libros_: "Nuevas técnicas de crueldad con los estudiantes"_ por Atila el Huno _y "Pociones que superan el viagra"_ por el Dr. Bill Clinton. '_Le voy a mostrar mis libros a Remmy, le encantaran'_penso' Snape mientras cogía otro paquete envuelto en papel plateado con muñequitos de Jhonny Bravo. Lo abrió: era el Gel para el cabello y Axe, solo para hombres.
    
     
    
    Había un paquete detrás de el que no había notado. Lo cogió y vio que era blandito. Rasgo' el papel de Las Chicas Super-poderosas que lo envolvía rebelando una túnica verde, con una nota a su lado _'Para tus noches defiebre intensas… Santa'_.
    
     
    
    Destapo' otro regalo: era la muñeca Sailor Moon. Snape se imagino' la cara de envidia de Trelawney cuando se la mostrara. Se ataco' de risa mientras jugaba con su muñeca, imaginando que e'l era Darien.
    
     
    
    Solo le faltaba un regalo, el mas importante, el del cambio, el que e'l había pedido con tanta emoción, el que el había escrito nítidamente en su lista de regalos, el que e'l creía queHarry creía al pedirle a Santa en su lista de regalos que creía que era lo que le cambiaría la vida, en resumen, el del cambio, como ya había dicho.
    
     
    
    El Head and Shoulders.
    
     
    
    Snape vio una cajita de tamaño mediano envuelta en papel plateado. La abrió y salió luz de ella. Enceguecido, introdujo su mano y saco el Head and Shoulders. Era un encuentro con un shampoo, algo que pocas veces le había sucedido. Era glorioso, tenia vida propia. Adentro de la caja quedaba algo mas. Snape introdujo sus manos y saco lo que era indiscutiblemente Acondicionador Head and Shoulders y Spray para dejarlo sedoso y brillante.
    
     
    
    Snape salió como loco y entro' a su baño. Se desvistió *Nota de autor: me gustaría especificar mas sobre la anatomía de Sevvy, pero en otra ocasión lo haré ^__^ * Abrio las llaves y empezó a caer agua sobre su cuerpo. _'Hazlo' _penso' y decididamente metió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sintió pánico, terror, miedo, alegría, todo al mismo tiempo y se dio cuenta que lavarse el cabello no era tan malo. No entendía como había dejado de bañárselo, seguramente había una razón _del pasado_ pero en ese momento se preocupo por seguir cuidadosamente los pasos del ritual del lavado decabello.
    
     
    
    Se memorizo los pasos: Aplique, masajee, enjuague yrepita. Ahora tenia un problema mayor.. Cuantas veces tenia que repetir ese proceso? Opto por tres veces, o por lo menos hasta que su cabello luciera…. "limpio". Se aplico el acondicionador y le tomo' mas tiempo quitárselo ya que tenia aspecto baboso. 
    
     
    
    Termino' de bañarse y envolvió su cabello en una toalla.
    
     
    
    Salió del ba;o y decidió ponerse su nueva túnica verde. También se aplico' sunuevo Axe para hombres. 
    
     
    
    Una vez seco su cabello se aplico' el Spray y un poco de gel para darle aspecto de firmeza. Su cabello quedo hermoso, 
    
    como el de Christian Bale en "Psicopata Americano"
    
     
    
    Una vez listo, salió de su oficina con una reluciente sonrisa (siguiendo el consejo de Lupin uso Colgate triple acción).
    
    Mientras iba al Gran Hall paso al frente de Trelawney debajo del muérdago.
    
    Cuando Trelawney vio a Snape sus ojosse triplicaron de tamaño. Agarro' el muérdago, lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza y salió a perseguir como loca a Snape.
    
     
    
    "Bésame, bésame! Mira el muérdago!" gritaba mientras corría por los pasillos detrás de Snape.
    
     
    
    Tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan pirulin….pirulin….pirulin… taran.
    
     
    
    "Ni loco!!!" le respondió Snape mientras entraba al Gran Hall de golpe. "Dumbledore, quítamela de encimaaa!!!!!"
    
     
    
    Dumbledore se levanto de su silla, movió su varita y Trelawney desapareció.
    
     
    
    Sanpe se acerco a al mesa y le pregunto a Dumbledore ansioso: "La mandaste a Africa? Di que si por lo que mas quieras…"
    
     
    
    "No…" respondió Dumbledore suprimiendo una sonrisa. "La mande' a la China"
    
     
    
    El Gran Hall estallo de risas por parte de los profesores y de Weasley, Granger y en parte Potter que se encontraba allí.
    
    Snape se sentó entre Lupin y McGonagall.
    
     
    
    "Sevvy… que bien te luce esa túnica… y…." Lupin no pudo hablar de lo asombrado que estaba.
    
     
    
    "Te lavaste el cabello!" exclamo' McGonagall del otro lado.
    
     
    
    "Que' les parece?" pregunto' Snape.
    
     
    
    Lupin lo agarro' de un brazo y McGonagall por el otro.
    
     
    
    "Suéltalo!" le siseo' McGonagall a Lupin.
    
     
    
    "No! Suéltalo tu vieja bruja, el es mío!" rugió Lupin.
    
     
    
    "Es mío!" grito' McGonagall.
    
     
    
    "No, mío!" grito' Lupin mientras jalaba cada vez ma's a Snape.
    
     
    
    "Es mío!" grite' yo mientras aparecía de la nada, agarrando a Snape por la cabeza.
    
     
    
    Todos me miraron con una ceja levantada.
    
     
    
    "Er…. Lo siento…. Continúen por favor…" dije mientras me retiraba de la escena, muerta de vergüenza.
    
     
    
    "No soy de nadie, suéltenme los dos!" dijo Snape mientras se levantaba de su silla.
    
     
    
    "Voy contigo" dijo Lupin instantáneamente mientras también se levantaba, tomando a Snape por el brazo dispuesto a 
    
    sacarlo del Gran Hall.
    
     
    
    Cuando salían del Gran Hall Snape noto' que Granger le guiñaba un ojo mientras se acomodaba en una posición sensual en su silla.
    
     
    
    Algo raro estaba pasando… el espíritu Navideño estaba haciendo estragos…o por lo menos la escribe esta historia…
    
     
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **A la pregunta de _"Cuantas veces se menciona muérdago_"? en el capitulo anterior, es muy sencillo: 5 veces contando el "muérdago" de la pregunta.. yo pregunte por muérdago (singular) y no muérdagoS (plural)…. Ahora… crees que esta vez estabas bastante atento? Bueno, pues hay un error (o dos por que' no..) mientras Sevvy abre los regalos… puedes decirme cual es?**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWERS!!!!!!! ^__^ Espero sus reviews, por lo menos con noticias de mi querida family!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Agus Muchas gracias Agus! Jaja y si, Hermione es una genia!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Ale Te quedo gustando pirulin pirulin? Jajaja definitivamente es un trauma que tengo.. Snape y Lupin… pero es es uan reaccion quimica.. veras.. Snape es acido y Lupin dulce… la combinacion perfecta!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Asther Maiden Gracias pro el review! Aqui puedes ver la continuacion…**
    
    ** **
    
    **Angelina Tocaya, muchas gracias! Alan Rickman es un.. capo? Jejeje.. deberiamos unirnos contra el Pantene!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Hermione Me alegra que te haya gustado.. todavia me siento culpable de que hayas leido el XXX!!!!! ****Fleur Mala!!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Hermione Granger My hot witch.. ****my lovely Susyte, my fiancé.. you make me so happy with your reviews… *Fleur wipes away a tear from her blushed cheeks* you know I LIKE Wormy so much that I decide to put the cowboy style… still Sevvy looks better with those types of boots than Wormy.. sorry!!! LOL I want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life (Dido)**
    
    ** **
    
    **Hollie Correccion: ESTAMOS LOCAS jajaja arriba el Imperio Rickman!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Maria Luz Graciaaaaaaaaassss mi sembradora de ideas! Todos vino muy repentino a mi cerebro! De nuevo, gracias!**
    
    ** **
    
    **Moon Dragon Muchas gracias por leer y dejar el review… entre Snape y Lupin peude existir algo.. jeje como ya dije, cuestion de quimica.. y pociones.**
    
    ** **
    
    **Nico Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado la continuacion… vas a seguir con tu libro 5?**
    
    ** **
    
    **Tomas Ay mi Dobby malo, pero que crees que imagen tengo de ti?Si eres una ternura, muchas gracias gracias gracias por ese review tan lindo!! Mi amiga esta escribiendo el final del capitulo dos de "Una noche", el problema es que lo tengo todo guardado en mi compu en Peru V___V creo que dentro de dos semanas lo veras. Aun asi ya esta listo!**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
     
    
     


	3. Capítulo III

Al otro dia, Snape y Lupin decidieron ir a Hogsmade a comprar los regalos de Harry ****

Bueno lo que empieza como humor termina en pasión jajaja mentiras mentiras, bueno espere y esperé a que mi Beta Reader lo leyera, pero como no apareció, lo publico con errores y horrores, jaja! ^__^

Esta vez entré a la casa de Rowling y me robé a los personajes, es por eso que el Ministerio de la Magia me persigue!

"Capítulo 3"

Al otro día, Snape y Lupin decidieron ir a Hogsmade a comprar los regalos de Harry.

Eran tantas cosas que no sabían por donde empezar. Leyeron como cincuenta mil veces la lista, hasta que al final decidiendo que la harían en orden.

Ir de compras con Snape era de lo mas desesperante según Lupin, ya que frases como "Si tuviera plata..", "Esta recesión económica.." o "Todo está caro.." seguían saliendo de la boca de Snape, mientras este ojeaba tentativamente el bolsillo de la túnica de Lupin, lleno de dinero. Además que Snape se antojaba de cualquier cosa "Remmy cómprame ese esmalte!" ó "Mira esas muñecas Sailor Moon" o mejor "Mira Remmy, el corsé azul de Mya, yo lo quiero!" Pero aun así a Lupin le tocaba ser paciente, todo por Harry.

Entraron a las tiendas más inexplicables de Hogsmade, claro pasando por el cabaret de la aldea hasta una tienda con ropa de los años 80.

Llegaron exhaustos al castillo después de un día tan agitado de shopping, de esos días que solo las mujeres estamos dispuestas a hacerlo, además que los pobres les toco patonearse toda la aldea Hogsmade.

Con el encantamiento "_Mobiliarbus_" llevaron todos los paquetes hasta la oficina de Snape (demasiado flojos para hacerlo ellos mismos).

Después de descansar un buen rato y tomarse unas CUANTAS Heineken, llego la hora de disfrazar a Snape de Santa. Snape se colocó el disfraz (refunfuñando por el color rojo) mientras Lupin conseguía almohadas para simular la barriga cervecera de Santy.

"Remmy, odio verme así.. me veo tan gordo, puedo deprimirme por eso, lo sabias?" dijo Snape indignado.

Lupin solo le sonrío. "Falta la barba y métete ese cabello en el gorro"

Snape metió su cabello sedoso en el gorro de Navidad. "Me veo bien?"

"Si Sevvy, te ves bien" respondió Lupin cálidamente.

"En serio?" pregunto Snape inciertamente.

"De veritas, de veritas" respondió Lupin.

"Burro?" preguntó Snape.

"Órale, ese burrito es mi ídolo!" exclamo Lupin, mientras salía de la oficina de Snape.

Caminó rápidamente por los corredores, esta vez Sprout y Vector debajo del muérdago de Trelawney, añorando que alguien se les acercara a besarlas. Ahora Lupin entendía a Snape, pobre par de mujeres.

Llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore y abrió la puerta suavemente. Había música dance puesta y Lupin pudo identificar la canción "Is rairing man" interpretada por la muggle inglesa Geri Halliwell.

Al entrar vio a Dumbledore en una trusa negra con una camiseta amarilla amarrada a la cintura con un nudo. Su barba color café (si, color café vieron bien) cogida en una trenza al igual que su cabello.

"Albus!" llamó Lupin.

Dumbledore, que se encontraba bailando, apago al música y se acerco corriendo a Lupin.

"Estaba ensayando mi número para mi actuación en mi gran noche de Broadway, tengo boletos si Severus y tú quieren ir" dijo Dumbledore emocionado.

"Si… erm… tal vez después. Escucha, necesito que me prestes una de tus barbas" dijo Lupin tratando de cambiar el tema.

Dumbledore se dio vuelta y abrió un armario al fondo de la oficina en donde, aparte de un póster de Madam Maxime (que difícilmente cabría en la puerta del armario) también se encontraba todo tipo se barbas, negras, cafés, rubias, fucsias y claro--

"La clásica" dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba la barba blanca de siempre. 

Lupin la tomó y salió de la oficina.

De regreso pasó por el frente de Sprout y Vector, y estaba seguro que se harían viejas (más de lo que eran) esperando el tan esperado beso (valga la redundancia).

"Aquí esta la barba" dijo Lupin al entrar a la oficina de Snape. Snape se la colocó y ambos salieron de la oficina, Snape cargando la bolsa de regalos mientras seguía a Lupin.

Al pasar al frente de Vector y Sprout, estas le gritaron a Snape cosas como: "No solo McGonagall hace buenos favores!" o también "Te faltó la mitad de mi lista de regalos!".

Snape se preguntó porqué le gritaban ese tipo de cosas, luego recordó que estaba disfrazado de Santa; se emocionó al ver que el disfraz era muy bueno y que él actuaba muy bien, hasta pensó en la posibilidad de obtener un Oscar.

Siguieron caminando, subiendo escaleras, subiendo, subiendo…. y subiendo y también subiendo, y subiendo más, subiendo aún más, no bajando, sino subiendo, subiiieeendo y aubiendo más, escalón tras escalón, primero un pie luego el otro, subiendo, escalera tras escalera, súbete que sube, que sube que baja no puedo parar lalal que sube que baja no para de bailar lalala… hasta que llegaron a una torre.

"Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Snape.

"Es el techo de la Torre de Gryffindor " dijo Lupin mientras sacaba una cuerda de la nada y la amarraba alrededor de la panza de Snape. "Vas a bajar por la chimenea colgando y yo te tengo con esta cuerda"

"Por qué???????!!!! Ponme un hechizo y así me bajas!!!! Además puedo entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor por la puerta!!!!" gritó Snape.

"Ssh… silencio..! Vamos Sevvy, será divertido…" dijo Lupin. "Además lo vi en una película y quiero imitarla" concluyó casi en un susurro.

"Eres un mald---" pero el pobre Snape, que tanto odia la Navidad, no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que fue empujado de una patada por Lupin en la chimenea. La Misión Imposible había comenzado.

Antes de que golpeara el suelo Lupin jaló la cuerda y Snape quedó suspendido.

"Todo bien allá abajo?" preguntó Lupin asomándose.

"Oh si, perfecto!" exclamó Snape sarcásticamente el cual colgaba boca abajo. _'Muy bien, Remmy me baja cuidadosamente, miro que no haya nadie alrededor y busco los dormitorios de quinto año, busco a Harry, lo despierto, le entrego los regalos y me voy'_ pensó Snape rápidamente.

De repente se escucho una música: Tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan piruliiiiiiin piruliiiiiiin piruliiiiiiiin taran.

Snape no sabía de donde salía esa música. Estaba que se moría de los nervios, sentía que tenia que ir al baño. Sudaba y sudaba como nunca lo había hecho, el Axe para hombres no tenía efecto en Misiones Imposibles. _'Qué se aplicará Tom Crusie?'_ se hizo un cuestionamiento filosófico mientras colgaba, seguramente la sangre que le llegaba a la cabeza tenía ese efecto.

"Remmy, escuchas eso? La canción de Misión Imposible, versión Limp Bizkit… Remmy…. Tengo que orinar…. Remmy… Remmy….!?"

Pero mientras tanto en el techo de la Torre:

"Al fin solos tu y yo…" alguien dijo.

"Prrr…"

Lupin se sobresaltó, se asomó detrás de la chimenea y vio a Dumbledore con McGonagall convertida en gato sobre sus piernas. Lupin se sorprendió tanto que soltó la cuerda con la que sostenía a Snape.

Fue la grosería más grande que Snape haya dicho en su vida mientras caía por la chimenea y se iba de jeta contra el planeta.

Para rematar la situación el paquete de regalos le cayó encima.

"Santa, santa!" exclamó Harry mientras ayudaba a parar a Snape.

"Potter…. Digo Harry, qué haces levantado?" preguntó Snape verificando que la barba estuviera en su lugar.

"Santy, tu carta!" exclamó Harry mientras le pasada un papel a Snape.

__

"Querido Harry:

Veámonos esta noche al frente de la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, te tengo una sorpresa.

Con cariño,

Santa Claus."

Era la letra de Lupin. Todo lo había tenido fríamente calculado y Snape no contaba con su astucia. 

"Ah si… la carta… lo había olvidado" dijo Snape vagamente.

"Como siempre tu te olvidas de mi" dijo el inocente huerfanito.

"Bueno Harry, tus regalos…" dijo Snape mientras le daba la bolsa a Harry.

Harry la abrió y casi se desmaya de la emoción. Después de darle las gracias al falso Santa decidió irse no sin antes que Snape le cantara un villancico. Cansado del repertorio de Snape, Harry se retiró muy feliz.

Snape tomó la cuerda en sus manos. "Remmy---?" preguntó inciertamente pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Eres Santa?" alguien le preguntó.

Snape se sobresaltó y vio a Granger, acompañada por Patil y Browm que aparentemente decidieron regresar de sus vacaciones.

"Si niña… pero tengo que irme" dijo Snape.

"A él muchachas!" gritó Granger y las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre Snape.

"Profesor, que guapo es, deme un beso!" decía Brown.

"Quítate zorra, yo le doy el beso" siseó Patil.

"Momento, como saben que soy Snape?" preguntó confundido.

"Por el olor de su cabello, obvio!" exclamó Granger como loca.

Snape se las quitó de encima e intentó salir por la chimenea, pero como no pudo entonces le toco irse corriendo por la puerta de la Sala Común, dejando atrás un pedazo de barba, un zapato y una de las almohadas que Granger, Patil y Brown consiguieron arrancar.

Corrió como loco hasta llegar a su oficina. Cuando entró vio que Lupin estaba ahí.

"Tú! Lupin! Eres un %$&#-@!!!! (N/A: ñaca ñaca… nada de malas palabras Severus…)" gritó Snape.

"Dumbledore y McGonagall, no vas a creerlo!" exclamó Lupin ignorando a Snape por completo.

"Granger, Patil y Brown intentaron besarme!" 

A este punto Lupin dejó de ignorar a Snape.

"Qué?" preguntó Lupin sorprendido.

"Lo que oíste… tú y tus ideitas…" murmuró Snape.

Terminaron de pasar la noche los dos juntos reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido y se juraron que no volverían hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Snape pensó y pensó por qué demonios las tres chicas se habían abalanzado sobre él? Si no había nada diferente salvo su túnica nueva y su cabello…. Un momento: su cabello. Eso era! Una de las veces que Snape se había lavado el cabello era cuando era chico, para la piñata de cumpleaños de Trelawney y recordó que durante toda la fiesta todas las niñas lo habían perseguido, claro! Con su cabello sedoso, manejable, brillante y sin caspa era el hombre más atractivo del mundo, cuando a él solo le interesaba Lupin! He ahí, mis queridos amigos, la razón por la cual Snape no se lava el cabello. 

A la mañana siguiente, habían pajaritos cantando y brincando en el marco de la ventana. El sol entraba tibiamente por la ventana y caía suavemente sobre la piel y cabello de Snape el cual había pasado la noche con Lupin.

"Buenos días Santa" le dijo Lupin que se encontraba levantado hacía rato. "Levántate y vamos a desayunar"

"Auu… me duele la cabeza…" dijo Snape.

"Eso es la resaca por las cervezas de ayer y toda la actividad nocturna" le dijo Remmy.

Snape levantó una ceja. Se paró de la cama y se vistió, claro después de echarse agua helada en la cara incontables veces.

Salieron los dos al Gran Hall y al llegar vieron a Granger subastando el zapato de Snape. Ya iban por los 10 mil dólares.

"Urg… no quiero ver esto" le dijo Snape a Lupin mientras lo jalaba alejándolo del Gran Hall.

"Qué? El espectáculo de Granger?" preguntó Lupin.

"No… la cantidad de plata que va a ganar ella y no yo…" le dijo Snape.

Los días siguientes Snape continuó lavándose el cabello: la higiene es muy importante y no le importaba las objeciones de Lupin, él se sentía bien con su nuevo look. Además ya se había aprendido el ritual del baño: aplique, masajee, enjuague y repita.

Es así entonces como llega la noche de Año Nuevo, noche en la cual se respira aire de… bueno, Año Nuevo y en donde los corredores se escucha música salsa de los 80s y Gloria Estefan, profesores aquí y allá cantando _"Yo no olvido el año viejo, porque me ha dejao' cosas muy güenas". _Snape se preguntaba qué cosas "güenas" le habrá dejado a él el año viejo.

Las profesoras y alumnas de Hogwarts en esos días se acostumbraron a ver a Snape con el cabello hermoso, así que en vez de perseguirlo (el pobre no podía salir de su oficina) le mandaban cartas picaronas. 

Snape y Lupin se encontraban a la puerta del castillo, viendo la hermosa pólvora de muchos colores, guaro y chicha repartiéndose entre los presentes. 

Empezó la cuenta regresiva, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… y todos gritaron en una sola voz "Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!!" mientras empezaban a abrazarse.

Todas las mujeres se le acercaron a Snape. Les toco hacer fila para desearle los mejores deseos.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Severus!" le dijo McGonagall mientras le daba doble beso en cada mejilla.

"Feliz Año Nuevo profe…." le dijo Granger en un gruñido erótico mientras lo abrazaba.

"Feliz añooo!!!" gritaron Vector y Sprout mientras le hacían "sandwich" al pobre Snape.

Sus colegas también se le acercaron a desearles Feliz Año Nuevo, a él y a Lupin, desde el pequeño Flitwick hasta el enorme Hagrid.

Después Dumbledore se le acercó y le guiñó el ojo. "Se lo que hiciste por Harry, gracias Severus" le dijo mientras abrazaba a Snape como si fuese un hijo.

"Gracias señor" dijo Snape sonrojado. Dumbledore abrazó a Lupin, le susurró algo en el oído y le entregó algo que Snape no pudo ver.

"Feliz Año Nuevo señooor!" exclamó Harry mientras se lanzaba encima de Snape en un gran abrazo.

"Feliz Año a ti también niño" le dijo Snape mientras trataba de despegárselo.

Después de que todos les desearan Feliz Año Nuevo quedaron Snape y Lupin solos a la entrada del castillo mientras los demás disfrutaban de una parranda al frente del lago.

Lupin volteó a mirar a Snape.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Sev…" le dijo Lupin cariñosamente.

"A ti también Rem…" le respondió Snape.

Lupin sacó del bolsillo lo que Dumbledore le había dado. "Mira, Dumbledore nos dio boletos para su función en Broadway, para nuestra siguiente aventura… disculpa por todos los inconvenientes que te causé, espero que esta haya sido una Feliz Navidad" le dijo Lupin.

Snape le sonrió cálidamente. "Fue la mejor Navidad de todas" 

Snape tomó la mano de Lupin y lo jaló acercándolo. Posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lupin a la vez que este ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Snape. Snape se agachó y posó sus labios sobre los de Lupin, besándolo profundamente. Y es así como esta historia de amor, tragedia, engaños, envidia, regalos y muérdagos llega a su final.

Este fanfic se autodestruirá en 10 segundos……………………………………………

****

BUUUUAAAHHH!!!!! NO SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA??? BUUAAHH *FLEUR LLORA DESCONSOLADAMENTE* v____v PERO LLEGÓ A SU FIN… OK, PRIMER HISTORIA QUE TERMINO Y ME DIO MUCHA LÁSTIMA!!!!

QUIERO AGRADECER A SEVERUS Y REMUS POR SU GRAN ACTUACIÓN, CHICOS GRACIAS! ESTUVIERON GENIALES! A J.K. POR PRESTARME SUS PERSONAJES, Y A TODOS LOS ESTUPENDOS LECTORES, MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAAS!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO, NO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE SABÍA QUE ERA EL FIN, PERO BUENO! 

DE NUEVO, GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Ah.. qué dicen? Ah si, Severus y Remus mandan a decir que se divirtieron haciendo el fanfic!**


End file.
